The Broken Piano
by Ichiru deathstrawberry
Summary: Shirosaki Hichigo meets a human whom is an orphan named Ichigo Kurosaki and is interested in him or is it more? Ichigo meets shiro but well he be able to trust him even after what happend to his family in the past when he ends up knowing that he is a vampire? Find out and read this sad and romantic story.
1. Meeting the Haunting Melody

**Story:** The Broken Piano

**By:** Ketsueki Tenshi1

**Rating: **M

**Pairing: **Ichigo X Shirosaki

**Disclaimer: **Doesn't own Bleach

**Warning: **Lemon

**Summary: **Shirosaki Hichigo meets a human whom is an orphan named Ichigo Kurosaki and is interested in him or is it more? Ichigo meets shiro but well he be able to trust him even after what happened to his family in the past when he ends up knowing that he is a vampire? Find out and read this sad and romantic story.

**Gomen Gomen! I'm sorry I barely Uploaded hope you like the chappy did some changes hope you don't mind!**

* * *

**THE HAUNTING MELODY**

"DON'T LEAVE ME! " Screamed a pale vampire with his outstretched hand as he sat up. The pale vampire had awoken from his nightmare with sweat covering his entire shaking body. Shirosaki Hichigo the ancient vampire was as white as snow, his long silky hair was full of sweat, his beautiful glowing golden eyes were full of fright of the nightmare.

**'Damn! It's the same stupid ridiculous nightmare!' **Shirosaki snarled quietly but was startled from his train of thoughts when there was a knock on his slick black door.

"Come in!" Shirosaki called out.

The doors were opened by a raven-headed short male with emerald green eyes and pale skin like Shirosaki's. "Shirosaki-sama, did you have the same nightmare?" The raven headed asked.

Shirosaki stiffened. He knew that the raven head knew, but he didn't like being reminded of his nightmare. He hated the nightmare, it made him feel very uncomfortable. He dreamed of warm mocha eyes looking at him and then its lovingly warmness would die out. He would wake up screaming or sobbing until someone woke him up. And the worst was the creepy piano melody coming from the nightmare. He didn't understand what any of it meant it was really confusing he didn't even know who was it that died! He was always frustrated when he couldn't find out who was it that died. It was just ludicrous!

Shirosaki sighed and ruffled his long hair with his hand. "Yes. Ulquiorra are the others awake?"

"No Shirosaki-sama they're going to bed already, would you like something to drink? "

"No thank you, I might go for a walk" Shirosaki got off his king sized bed throwing the black and red blankets aside and moving aside black silk curtains clinging from the ceiling.

"Grimmjow was going to come and check on you, but it was best that I should have come instead or else there would have been a fight." Ulquiorra said.

"Good I wouldn't have been in the mood to start a fight with that idiot." Shirosaki walked towards the window and opened it, frosty wind ruffled his long hair. Shirosaki looked at beautiful twinkling night and a full moon. Shirosaki looked down at himself and noticed that his black tank top and sweat pants were sweaty. "Ulquiorra, can you leave some clothes on my bed I'm going to shower." Shirosaki went to his bathroom that was part of his bedroom as he was telling the younger vampire.

"Yes Shirosaki-sama." Ulquiorra went to the big dark brown wardrobe and pulled out a boxer, black skinny jeans, a white button up, and a black long sleeved sweater vest. He then placed the clothes on Shirosaki's bed and left.

Shirosaki went inside the warm sprinkling shower and grabbed his favorite cherry blossom scented shampoo. He squeezed a small amount and started scrubbing his head with his fingers and did the same with the conditioner. He turned the water off and grab a red fluffy towel and wrapped it around his waist. He grabbed a smaller black towel and dried his hair with it as he got out of the bathroom. He noticed the clothes on the bed and threw the black towel somewhere in the corner of his room. He removed the towel from his waist and put all the clothes that Ulquiorra had left him.

Shirosaki grabbed his hairbrush from his black Meridian dresser with mirror and brushed his tangled hair. He left his room and headed down stairs to the front door but stopped mid-way from turning the doorknob and looked over his shoulder when he felt a presence behind him. Ulquiorra was behind him with keys and I-pod on his hands. Shirosaki smiled and removed his hand from the doorknob and grabbed his stuff. "Thank you Ulquiorra, Now go to bed."

Ulquiorra nodded. "Be careful, Shirosaki-sama."

Shirosaki nodded and stepped out into the freezing streets. He started walking down he street from his mansion and took out his I-pod. He put on his earphones and played his music on his I-pod. He aimlessly walked around until he ended up in the park. He sat down on a bench that was under a tree and took his earphones off. He put them away as well as the I-pod and looked up at the beutiful shining full moon surrounded in a sea of darkness and twinkling stars. Suddenly far off from the park he caught the sound of a piano being played. He got up and followed the unusual melody that he instantly recognized when a shiver crawled down his spine. He ended up in front of a broken down three floored mansion and from outside the piano was louder. He went and opened the doors that made a deep groan and closed behind him. He then heard the piano melody echo through the entire mansion and couldn't hold back the violent shiver that racked his body. He went up the stairs noticing slightly that they could collapse at any moment. He went up the stairs because the melody was coming from the second floor and went down a hall. and ended up in a room where the music was louder than before. He opened the door as quietly as possible and went inside the big room and his eyes widened to what he saw. In the center of the big white room was a big white Yamaha grand piano and on the bench there was an orange-haired teen playing it.

The teen had long orange silky hair that reached to his waist and his sun-kissed fingers playing the piano making it look like if he was caressing it. The teen seemed to be wearing a black long sleeve withs red scarf, black skinny jeans with a pure white chain attached to it and chucks. Shirosaki was starting to get curious on how the teen looked from the face, he had to admit that teen had a really fuckin hot curvy waist but still. He took a step to see the teen much closer, but as he did there was a loud groan beneath his feet and it startled him, it also stopped the pianist from playing the piano. The pianist froze for a moment and than looked over his shoulder freezing Shirosaki. There was an intake of breath from Shirosaki when he stared at those dull mocha eyes that made him shiver. When he stared at those dull eyes they were as if they were looking right through his soul. He shook his head and gave a sheepish smile at the teen, but as he did the teen didn't put on a facial expression he just stared at Shirosaki with an unemotional mask. The teen got up and walked past shiro, Shirosaki felt a jolt when he felt the teen brush his shoulder and quickly grabbed his wrist. The teen was startled and yanked his wrist to look at Shirosaki for a moment, he then walked out.

Shirosaki was frozen in his spot and then ran off to the teen, seeing him that he was barely going down the steps. He runs to the teen and grabs his wrists again only to have it yanked by said teen and then suddenly the stairs groan and crack.

Everything was slow motion, the stairs fell to pieces, and the teen was falling backwards his orange hair fluttering in front of him with his hand outstretched to Shirosaki. Shirosaki stood there watching In shock as the teen was falling from the stairs slowly.

* * *

**Ten-chan: HEHEHE wanted to torment you guys hope you like this chappy~ Sorry didn't mean ta take forever!**

**Ichiog: Your so evil! Your going to kill ME!**

**Ten-chan: *hugs Ichi and brushes hands over his long orange* SHHHHHH~ Ichi *Whispers on Ichi's ear***

**Ichigo: *dumbfounded look* Are ya sure?**

**Ten-chan: Ay Ichi! Jaane Mina Please R&R Makes me really happy and helps me write more chappies!**


	2. My Stalker

**Story:** The Broken Piano

**By:** Shiro Kuro1

**Rating: **M

**Pairing: **Ichigo X Shirosaki

**Disclaimer: **Doesn't own Bleach

**Warning: **Yaoi, No lemon

**Summary**: Shirosaki Hichigo meets a human whom is an orphan named Ichigo Kurosaki and is interested in him. Or is it more? Ichigo meets Shiro but well he be able to trust him even after what happened to his family in the past when he ends up knowing that he is a vampire? Find out and read this sad and romantic story.

**Gomen Gomen! I'm sorry I barely Uploaded hope you like the chappy did some changes hope you don't mind!**

* * *

Everything was slow motion, the stairs fell to pieces, the teen was falling backwards his orange hair fluttering around him with his hand outstretched to Shirosaki. Shirosaki stood there watching in shock as the teen was falling from the stairs slowly.

He snapped out of his shock and quickly grabbed the orange teens hand. He pulled the teen into his chest and tightly wrapped his arms around his very thin shivering frame.

Shirosaki softly chuckled and softly spoke in the orange-heads ear. "Ne? Wasn't that a close one?" Shirosaki then got the smell of strawberries and cherry blossoms on the boy that's in his arms.

The teen didn't say anything he just calmed himself down and pulled away from Shirosaki. "Hai."

Shirosaki froze when he heard the monotone answer from the teen. "Hey? Is something wrong?" He asked softly.

The teen looked at Shirosaki with his dull eyes searching for something in those golden hues. "No nothings wrong." He looked to the side and blushed at the position he was. The teen was in between Shirosaki legs and his hip was against Shiro's crotch. "Ummm..."

Shirosaki wasn't paying attention to the position they were, he was more worried about the teen. "What's your name?"

The orange headed teen looked back Shirosaki and hesitated. "I-I-Ichigo Kurosaki."

Shirosaki looked at Ichigo for a while before he caught the scent of blood. He looked at the teens ankle and saw it bleeding. _'Shit he's bleeding and I haven't fed in a while'_

_**'Then bite him Shirosaki. Why are you hesitating?' **_A deep sinister voice said within Shirosaki's mind.

Shirosaki snarled quietly. _'Fuck off' _

The dark sinister voice chuckled. _**'Either you bite him, or I'll come out and do it myself.'** _

_'I said fuck off! I won't hurt him!'_ Shirosaki snarled a bit too loud and startled Ichigo.

Ichigo looked up and saw a dark look on Shirosaki that made him shiver. He tried pushing Shiro's arms but only succeeded in being tightened closer to Shiro. Ichigo grunted in pain as he felt the air in his lungs gushing out of him. "Ca-can't...bre...breathe..." Ichigo placed his hands in front of Shiro's chest and tried breathing but was difficult if Shirosaki didn't let go.

Shirosaki was startled when he heard Ichigo gasping and sounding weak. He was more startled when he was squeezing Ichigo like butter and immediately let go with embarrassment."I-I-I'm sorry didn't mean to that."

Ichigo was taking deep gulps of air as he tried to relax his pained lungs. He glared at shirosaki. "WHAT THE HELL?! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME YOU IDIOT!"

Shirosaki's eyes widened as he listened to Ichigo's antics and couldn't hold his laughter any longer. "OH~ SO NOW IT'S FUNNY YOU MORON!" Ichigo hits Shirosaki on the head, only to have Shirosaki fall backwards and clutch his stomach with laughter.

It pissed Ichigo more so he got up and kicked Shiro on the side and walked towards the other stairs that seemed to be stable. He was stopped by a lily-white hand and glared at it. He followed the hand up to its shoulder and to laughing golden hues. "Let. Go."

Shirosaki had to stifle his giggles as he tried to respond. He took a deep breath to relax himself and gave a soft smile at Ichigo. "Tha names Shirosaki Zangetsu. Nice ta meet ya Ichi-chan."

Ichigo felt his eyebrow twitch when he heard Shiro call him a nickname. He threw a punch only to have his hand caught. "Bastard! Don't start putting nicknames on me!" Ichigo gave a deadly glare at Shirosaki.

Shirosaki chuckled softly and pulled Ichigo closer to him, wrapping an arm around the teens curvy thin waist. "And what exactly will you do Ichi-chan?"

Ichigo blushed. Never had he been this close to a male or female before nor had someone gone inside his personal space bubble. "This." Ichigo knee kicked Shirosaki on the stomach and ran down the stairs.

Shirosaki fell down on his knees with a grunt on the tiled floor. He looked through the rails as he saw Ichigo run out the door, the last thing he saw was Ichigo's orange hair and scarf fluttering before the doors closed behind him. He gave out a sigh and stood up only to grunt in pain. He was surprised that Ichigo had actually hurt him but softly chuckled as he couldn't stop thinking about the blushing strawberry. He stood up and limped down the stairs to the door. He got out and went out only to get a whiff of Ichigo's scent and looked to the side hoping to see Ichigo. But he only saw Ichigo's red scarf stuck on a tree branch, and was fluttering through the windy snow. He went down the few steps and went to the branch to grab Ichigo's scarf. As he grabbed it he felt how soft and well taken care it was. He put to his nose and smelled the delicious scent of strawberries and cherry blossoms. He couldn't help but chuckle at how ironical Ichigo's scent was but the only difference is the scent of cherry blossoms. He then thought of an idea and followed Ichigo's scent jumping from rooftops to rooftops. He gripped Ichigo's scarf in his left hand as he finally spotted Ichigo walking with the same dull expression. He smirked and proceeded with his idea jumping off the rooftop and quietly landing behind Ichigo.

"Boo!" Shirosaki yells.

Ichigo just looked over his shoulder with no expression until his eyes widened when he saw who it was. "What the hell!? Your going to stalk me now?"

Shirosaki smirks. "Sure. If that's what you want. Either way here. You left this." Shiro wrapped Ichigo's red scarf around his neck.

Ichigo looked at his scarf with gentle eyes and smiled softly. He then went back to his dull expression. "Thanks." He turned around and continued walking leaving a dumbfounded Shirosaki behind him.

Shirosaki snapped out of it and ran up to Ichigo. "Are you heading home?"

Ichigo stiffened. _'Home' _Ichigo thought and wished that there'd be a hole to swallow him up. Ichigo didn't have a home he lived with his close friend named Rukia Kuchiki since the incident from 3 years ago. Rukia's family took Ichigo in as part of the family but Ichigo lost all reason to smile or to exchange any emotion to his friend or friends. He never noticed his that his eyes watered as he thought back to his past until a silvery tear streamed down his cold tan cheek.

Shirosaki was worried when he saw his strawberry crying and pulled him into a tight embrace. Ichigo shivered at the warm tight embrace again, and hesitantly gripped Shiro's black vest. "Ichigo, what's wrong?"

Ichigo didn't answer and simply tightened his grip on Shiro's vest as he tried to contain his tears in. He breathed in a shaky breathe and gently pushed Shiro's chest once the tears stopped. "I'm fine." He said once he was hesitantly released and started walking again. He felt his wrist getting gripped by a cold pale hand and looked at memorizing golden hues and raised an eyebrow.

"Ichigo you know you can tell me right?" Shirosaki told Ichigo.

Ichigo scowled. "I barely know you. Why would I trust?"

Shiro chuckled. "Ok fine. How about you go with me to a date?"

Ichigo's scowl deepened. "Your kidding right?"

Shiro grinned. "Fine. Let's hang out. Yeah?"

Ichigo stayed quiet for a moment looking at Shiro's golden hues carefully. Finally he sighed and nodded making Shirosaki's grin grow wider.

"When do you want to hang out?" Shiro asked.

Ichigo stayed quiet again. "Tomorrow." Shiro smiled.

"Where?"

"Umm... At the park?"

Shiro nodded and wrapped an arm around Ichigo's waist grinning. Ichigo blushed and tried prying Shiro's arm off his waist but gave up when he wouldn't budge

Shiro grinned. "I'm gonna walk you back home Ichi, remember?"

Ichigo sighed in defeat and started walking back home with Shiro beside him.

* * *

**What do you think guys~?! Is it good or is it bad? I'm sorry I uploaded late. I was busy in school and vacation is also busy. I might not also update a lot because I'm gonna start working. Please review your reviews cheer me up and help me write more! If you want some changes in the story, tell me and I'll see what I can do. See ya~! **


End file.
